


2.Sharing Clothes

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, The Chosen Seven Era, and wants everyone to know, does reborn's logic (ie mine) even makes sense here lol, domestic fluff?, in his reborn ways of his, well the point is reborn loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Reborn keeps stealing Fon's clothes for himself. Fon thinks buying his clothes twice is the only logical, caring thing to do. (Fon is mistaken.)
Relationships: Fon/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Reborn whistles, low and drawn out and unmistakably turned on. Fon smiles and stands in front of the mirror.

His shopping trip was about filling his wardrobe with some of these boring and plain occidental clothes, but the news he could retrieve his latest handmade changshan made up for that.

The silk fabric is all in nuances of navy blue, embellished with rich but simple embroidered patterns and seasonal motifs. A storm rages at the hem of his sleeves and rises up his legs, and two dragons poise on his shoulders while two others curl around his hips.

But what Fon loves the most is the black lizard sleeping just on top of his heart.

“I’m going to enjoy taking that off of you _so much_.”

“Gently, I hope.”

“Or what?”

Fon grazes at the soft fabric. “I’ll break your hands,” he whispers lovingly.

Reborn laughs. “Well, don’t be shy. Let me see you.”

Fon turns around, and takes a few steps towards the bed in what may or may not be a fashion walk. Reborn lies on the bed, propped on his elbows, and is all but undressing him with his eyes.

“Is that all? Give me a little twirl, show me how you rip a man’s heart out of his chest with your bare hands.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t see any other man here but you.”

Reborn rolls on his back, arches his back and bends his legs in quite the sensual position. “Do it.”

Fon bites his lip. “Maybe another time.”

“I like this one bit,” Reborn says in a casual voice, underlined with something that tells Fon he’s not going to let him live it down anytime soon. Not that he minds.

“I knew you would.” He shifts sideways to admire himself in the mirror some more, stroking the black lizard adoringly.

“But you know what would make this outfit even better? Black. Or yellow.” Fon scrunches up his nose. “Fuck off.”

“Oh please, I never once saw you with any ounce of yellow on you.”

“It’s called being smart, darling. People who advertise their flames like that only deserve my bullets in their head.”

Fon glances at him through the mirror. Reborn rolled back on his stomach, and is smirking at him daringly. Fon rolls his eyes and chooses not to comment on the jab.

He looks into the rest of the shopping bags instead.

“Another outfit?”

“Not quite.”

He holds the warm brown shirt in front of him, with little golden ornaments on the sleeves. It’s the exact copy of the one he already wore earlier.

He goes on like that until there’s no more clothes to show off, and every one of them was one he already tried.

“So?” He waves the button-up tantalizingly.

“So you bought all your clothes twice. So what?” Reborn’s face loses all humor, for some reason.

“You know.”

“No, I don’t.” Reborn smirks, but his eyes stay cold, and Fon would rather he stays laid down, really. “Do spell it out to me, Fon.”

Oh no. Did Fon misunderstood this?

“You know,” he says again slowly, lowering the button-up. “Now you can match clothes with me while not depriving me of my own clothes.” He tries a smile. “Happy?”

Fon ducks under a pillow, that straight up breaks the mirror and cracks and shakes the wardrobe upon impact.

“You ungrateful son of a bitch. You don’t deserve me.”

“Reborn—”

“Leave.”

“This is my apartment.”

“ _Did I fucking stutter?_ Just lock your precious wardrobe and leave.”

“Reborn, love, I swear I had only the purest intentions.” Reborn scoffs. Fon holds back a sigh. “You always steal my clothes.”

“How tyrannic of me.”

“You never give them back in one piece.”

“Life _happens_. Buy new ones. What, aren’t you rich?”

“I _do_ that. And then you ruin those too.”

Reborn purses his lips. He stands, and wouldn’t you know it, he’s wearing one of Fon’s shirt.

“What is it?”

Reborn crosses his arms on his chest. “You’re not seriously going to make me say it.”

“No, you have to. Love, talk to me.”

The silent stretches between them, but he holds his ground. Reborn clenches his jaw.

“I don’t want to _match_ clothes with you, don’t be stupid. I want to wear your clothes while being certain you can’t wear this particular piece of cloth as long as I have it. What’s the point otherwise?”

The silence falls again and Fon would feel embarrassed, but he just feels overwhelmingly fond. How sweet. How… uncharacteristically adorable.

Fon chuckles. Reborn shoots him.

He dodges, bends his arm behind his back and pins him on the bed. He settles on top of him, presses his face against the mattress with a hand on his neck.

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I know. Drop the gun.”

Reborn needs a little encouragement to comply. Fon throws the gun away, and release the pressure. Reborn shifts on his back.

“You better plan to stay like that forever. You won’t like the turn your life will take once you get off of me.”

“Then I’ll just have to take you up on your offer and stay here forever.” Fon laughs, shakes his head. He cups his face and bumps their forehead together. “You’re one unbelievable man Reborn, but rest assured I heard you loud and clear.”

Reborn curls his fingers in his hair. “Good for you.”

“You know in what clothes I love best to see you in?” A slow smirk spreads on his face, and Fon grins back.

“No clue,” Reborn whispers against his lips. He flips them around. “Let’s find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Fon has _thoughts_ on occidental fashion sense lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * Reborn and Fon are the definition of a Power Couple and I love that for them. Can you imagine fighting the two together? And they’re actually a well oiled machine type of teammates??? Oof.



  * They’re not together for a long time here. Well, it depends on what you consider a long relationship, but they’re together for about a year or so?

  * I headcanon about two years pass between the moment they’re chosen as the I Prescelti Sette and the moment they’re cursed, so you may or may not found that quick but what can I say.

  * It was sexual tension at first sight, and then it went from there lol.

  * They’re actually already living together, ish. Fon half moved out to Reborn’s apartment, and Reborn half moved out to Fon’s apartment, but they both think their apartment is the better one so they’re kind of stuck at this point.

  * They’ll probably fight that argument out, but in the meantime when they can’t compromise they just crash at the mansion.




* * *

  * They fight out most of their arguments really. And not in a they-can’t-communicate-with-each-other way, they just... like fighting each other lol. And they’re both stubborn so the cold hard fact of who won the fight and who didn’t works quite well for them.

  * Besides these fights are almost always followed by a heated make-out session, so, you know ;). And sometimes they go straight to the make out session part.

  * (And sometimes they “fight” just so a make out session can happen lol.)




* * *

  * Reborn is a territorial type kind of boyfriend. Clingy you might say, as long as you don’t say it in front of him lmao. He has to do it the round about way though because he has a _Reputation_.

  * His latest stunt is wearing Fon’s clothes. He’d like it better the other way around usually, so people would know Fon is with the World’s-to-be Greatest Hitman, but let’s be honest Fon doesn’t need this kind of protection.

  * (Or any protection at all for that matter.)

  * And if we’re _really_ being honest it was never about that to begin with. Reborn just really likes wearing his boyfriend’s clothes and seeing the realization in people’s eyes when it clicks in their head.

  * And Fon honestly thought he was just playing another prank on him, because Reborn _does_ keep giving them back damaged. And _maybe_ he is a little less careful with them than, let’s say, _with his own clothes_ , but he _does_ actually have only good intentions.

  * (Fon loves nothing more than seeing him in his red changshan.)




* * *

  * On the other hand Fon is a lot more open with his affection. Wears black lizard on his clothes, stuff like that.

  * He always manages to drop Reborn’s name in conversations, calls him sweet names in front of others, sends him sweet messages on a daily basis.

  * (Reborn loves the hell out of them. He always responds casually to them but you better believe he _notices_ when he doesn’t get them, and makes sure Fon notices he noticed.)




* * *

  * They’re kinda rough with each other, really handsy, but never violent. And it’s always all fun and games, with consent and everything.

  * They talk to each other exclusively in banter (in public anyway), either loaded with sexual tension, or really heated and it feels less like banter and more like they’ll break into a fight any second.

  * (And I know I’m talking a lot about their sexual tension lol, but they also really just love each other.)

  * And they never hesitate to actually break into a fight, so it’s even more confusing for people who don’t know them (and thus don’t realize it’s just how they bond together).




* * *

  * But sometimes they actually _are_ about to break into a fight, and it happens just often enough the other Arcobaleno kind of worry about their relationship in the long-term.

  * Reborn and Fon don’t. It works fine for them so far, and they’re not even _that_ serious in their relationship yet. (Or I guess the word is committed? They _are_ serious with each other.)

  * They’ll figure that out once they’ll get there. And they’re pretty confident they _will_ get there. (They want to anyway.)

  * (And then the Curse happens.)




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
